List of Realistic Deaths
Throughout the entirety of Happy Tree Friends, the characters have suffered in very illogical ways. Sometimes, however, the show will have a death that could actually happen in reality and therefore, go against complete cartoon logic. Note: The scenario of death has to be realistic as well. E.g. A character could really die in a plane engine like Cuddles in the episode Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, but a merry-go-round couldn't make a person fly into one. Cuddles #'This Is Your Knife:' Cuddles has his face bashed with a rock and then has his body cut open and his intestine yanked out by Fliqpy. #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'I Get a Trick Out of You:' Lumpy removes his IV, and he dies from blood loss. It should've taken longer for Cuddles to die, but the death alone could still happen. #'Remains to be Seen:' Is hit by a truck. #'Kringle Feast:' Dies in an explosion caused by a gas leak. #'Kringle Karols:' Is impaled in the face by an icicle. #'Pet Smoochie:' In his clean option, he drowns from the screen filling up with water, even though it would've taken longer for him to die in real life, in his feed option, he chokes to death on a piece of a carrot. #'The Wrong Side of the Tracks:' Dies from blood loss after losing his arms, though, in reality, it would take longer for a human to die. #'And the Kitchen Sink:' Is hit by Pop's SUV. #'Concrete Solution:' An ambulance crashes into his car. #'Take a Hike:' Falls onto a sharp stalagmite. #'Snow Place to Go:' Is eaten by an orca (though orcas don't eat humans they will eat and attack some animals). #'Gems the Breaks:' Is knocked into a wood chipper. #'Home Is Where the Hurt Is:' Is knocked into a wood slicer. #'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow:' Is shredded by the tail of a helicopter. While there has never been a death caused by a helicopter tail, it could happen. #'The Carpal Tunnel of Love:' Is impaled through the throat by a wooden pole. #'New Season Teaser:' Is shot in the head several times by Fliqpy. Giggles #'Boo Do You Think You Are?:' Is cut in half by a pendulum (though her optic nerves should have also been severed). #'Snow What? That's What!:' Is impaled in the eyes and throat by icicles. #'This Is Your Knife:' Is strangled by Cuddles' intestines. #'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark:' Is stung by a jellyfish and dies from hypothermia when nobody can heal her injury. #'Valentine Smoochie: '''Is shot through the head by several arrows. #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Better Off Bread:' Her second death, she falls off a cliff. #'Remains to be Seen:' Is hit by a truck. #'Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!:' May have died in an avalanche. #'Kringle Tree:' Has her face accidentally hacked with an ax by Lumpy. #'Kringle Feast:' Is killed in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #'The Wrong Side of the Tracks:' Lands on the ground with so much force that her spine is forced out of her neck. #'Who's to Flame?:' Burns to death. #'Snow Place to Go:' Is crushed by a burning mast. #'Blast From the Past:' Is crushed in a trash compactor. #'Wingin' It:' Is shredded by a plane engine. #'See You Later, Elevator:' Crushed by an elevator after it is launched out of a building. #'Breaking Wind' Impaled on several pitchforks. #'By The Seat Of Your Pants:' Impaled with a pole. #'The Carpal Tunnel of Love:' Impaled through the throat by a wooden pole. #'New Season Teaser:' Stabbed in the chest with a knife. Toothy #'Hide and Seek:' Has his neck snapped by Fliqpy. #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Better Off Bread:' Has his head smashed by a small meteor. #'Remains to be Seen:' Is run over by a truck. #'From A to Zoo:' Is impaled in the head by a rhino's horn. #'Kringle Feast:' Dies in an explosion caused by a gas leak. #'Concrete Solution:' Dies when a bridge collapses. He would've actually been injured at most. #'Who's to Flame?:' Dies in a fiery explosion caused by an underground gas leak. #'Take a Hike:' Falls onto a sharp stalagmite. #'Gems the Breaks:' Is knocked into a wood chipper. #'Idol Curiosity:' Drowns in a shipwreck. #'Aw, Shucks!:' Is caught in barbed wire and drowns. #'Junk in the Trunk:' Is run over by a van. While the death is possible, a human wouldn't just break to pieces upon being hit. #'Peas in a Pod:' Suffocates when he breathes in poisonous fumes. #'New Season Teaser:' Stabbed through the mouth with a knife by Fliqpy. #'Breaking Wind: Is hit by Handy's out-of-control truck. #An Inconvenient Tooth:' Is run over by a van. Again, just like in Junk in the Trunk, a human wouldn't break to pieces upon being hit. Lumpy #'Havin' A Ball:' Is crushed by a medical helicopter. #'Get Whale Soon:' Is impaled through the head by Russell's harpoon. #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'The Way You Make Me Wheel:' Dies of massive blood loss after cutting his throat with a razor. #'Keepin' it Reel:' Has his neck broken by Fliqpy off-screen. #'From A to Zoo:' Is either killed by the baboon or dies in a bus crash. #'Kringle Feast:' Dies in an explosion after lighting a match in a gas leak. #'Ipso Fatso:' Smashes into a brick wall. #'Don't Yank My Chain:' Has his head crushed by a chain ball. #'Doggone It:' Is torn apart by numerous killer dogs. He wouldn't have been completely reduced to nothing, however. #'Concrete Solution:' Crushed by a cement block. #'Wishy Washy:' Is crushed and burned by a boiler. #'Who's to Flame?:' Dies in an explosion caused by an underground gas leak. #'Take a Hike:' Is mauled by a grizzly bear. #'A Change of Heart:' Gets a heart attack from eating too many sandwiches. #'All Flocked Up:' Falls from a branch high atop a tree and splatters when he hits the ground. #'Milk Pong:' Crushed by a falling tree. #'Brake The Cycle:' Burns to death. #'Spare Tire:' Is vaporized by an explosion. It wouldn't have reduced him to nothing but a skeleton, however. Petunia #'Stayin' Alive:' Electrocuted by a fence. #'Hide and Seek:' Falls in a spike pit set up by Fliqpy and is blown up by a grenade. #'Flippin' Burgers:' Has her face burned off on a hamburger grill, and is then caught in an explosion. #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Remains to be Seen:' Is hit by a truck. #'Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!:' Is buried under an avalanche. #'Blind Date:' Dies in a car explosion. #'From A to Zoo:' Is digested alive by a snake. #'Reindeer Kringle:' Is kicked numerous times by a reindeer. Unless it caused severe injury, she would only be unconscious. #'Kringle Feast:' Dies in an explosion caused by a gas leak. #'The Wrong Side of the Tracks:' Has her spine forced out of her back when the roller-coaster cart she is in crashes onto the ground. #'Take a Hike:' Is poisoned to death when she drinks toxic water. If that didn't kill her, she falls onto a sharp stalagmite. #'Who's to Flame?:' Has her head cut by an ax. #'Dunce Upon a Time:' Has her neck broken and the top of her head ripped off by Giggles. #'See What Develops:' Crashes her car and (possibly) suffers massive blood loss. #'Home Is Where the Hurt Is:' Is electrocuted while taking a shower due to Lumpy attaching electrical pipes to water pipes. #'Peas in a Pod:' Has her head pounded down with a hammer. #'A Bit of a Pickle:' Is strangled with her air freshener. This would have taken much longer for her to be completely asphyxiated since it's only a string. #'Just Be Claus:' Is burned to death. Handy #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Remains to be Seen:' Hit by a truck. #'Ipso Fatso:' Gets his face smashed by a chunk of concrete. #'Concrete Solution:' Gets shot in the back of the head with a nail gun. He then drowns in cement. #'A Change of Heart:' Dies in a plane crash with a whale. #'A Hole Lotta Love:' Dies from a gas leak when Pop drills through a gas pipe. #'See What Develops:' Falls from a high height and splatters on the ground. #'A Bit of a Pickle:' Is run over by his own car. #'See You Later, Elevator:' Is burned to death or dies from the explosion in the building. #'Pet Peeve:' Is run over by The Mole's van. Nutty #'Sweet Ride:' Is stung to death by bees. If he had an allergy to bees, it could've actually killed him. But other than that, he would have required serious medical attention. #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Party Smoochie:' Suffocates from carbon monoxide poisoning. #'Remains to be Seen:' Hit by a truck. #'Who's to Flame?:' Dies in an explosion caused by an underground gas leak. #'Wipe Out!:' Drowns in a small pool of water. This should've taken longer in real life, however. #'All Work and No Play:' Has his body ripped apart by vibrations from a jackhammer while stuck to a cement block with metal bars sticking out of it. Sniffles #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Remains to be Seen:' Is killed in a truck crash. #'From A to Zoo: Gets his body torn apart by a baboon. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks:' Crushed by a cart. #'Take a Hike:' Falls onto a sharp stalagmite. #'Gems the Breaks:' Is knocked into a wood chipper. #'Mime to Five:' Drowns in the ocean. #'Double Whammy Part I:' Impaled by numerous arrows. Pop #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Easy For You to Sleigh:' Dies of carbon monoxide poisoning. #'Who's to Flame?:' Killed by a firetruck explosion. #'Wingin' It:' Is sucked out of a plane along with Cub. Note that this is Pop's only realistic death that doesn't involve fire. #'See You Later, Elevator:' Is burned to death or dies from the explosion in the building. #'Spare Tire:' Is vaporized by an explosion. He would not be reduced to just a skeleton, however. Cub #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Water Way to Go:' Is torn to pieces by an outboard motor. #'Kringle Feast:' Killed in an explosion caused by a gas leak. #'From Hero to Eternity:' Is accidentally thrown in a dryer by Splendid and dies when it spins. #'And the Kitchen Sink:' Is put in a bathtub with the water running and drowns when the tub fills up. #'Doggone It:' Is attacked by Whistle the dog. #'Easy For You to Sleigh:' Dies of carbon monoxide poisoning. #'As You Wish: Is run over by a van. #A Hole Lotta Love:' Presumably dies when he falls down a well. #'Wingin' It:' Is sucked out of a plane. #'Read 'em and Weep:' Is hit with a shovel multiple times by Pop, who thought that he was still possessed. He would not have been crushed flat, however. #'Can't Stop Coffin:' Is crushed by a gravestone launched out of the ground by Lumpy's truck. #'Chore Loser:' Is violently torn apart by a dog. #'Pop & Corn:' Chokes on a large amount of popcorn. #'Going Out With a Bang:' Is impaled in the face by a firework rocket. In real life, the firework would've exploded once it hit his face. Flaky #'Hide and Seek:' Is strangled and hung from a wire by Flippy. #'This Is Your Knife: Is thrown into a campfire by Flippy while hiding in her sleeping bag. #Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'From A to Zoo:' Dies in a bus crash or is killed by a baboon. #'Concrete Solution:' Dies when a bridge collapses. #'Snow Place to Go:' Is eaten by an orca (though orcas don't eat humans they will eat and attack some animals). #'Happy New Year:' Is crushed by Lumpy's van. #'The Chokes on You:' Chokes on a whole doughnut. The Mole #'Happy Trails Pt. 1:' Dies when a school bus crashes into an island. #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Remains to be Seen:' Hit by a truck. #'Don't Yank My Chain: His head is sliced in half by a buzzsaw. #Who's to Flame?:' Dies in an explosion caused by an underground gas leak when he lit a match. #'Idol Curiosity:' Drowns in a shipwreck. #'Breaking Wind:' The realistic death comes from the possibility of him being killed by the tornado, not Splendid farting all over the earth or Petunia igniting it. #'Spare Tire:' Is killed in a car explosion. Disco Bear #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Blind Date:' Dies from a car explosion. #'Who's to Flame?:' Dies in an explosion caused by an underground gas leak. #'Double Whammy:' Has his throat slit with a knife. This is his only realistic death that doesn't involve fire or explosions, aside from Fliqpy putting a grenade in his corpse and blowing him up. Russell #'Off the Hook:' Is blown up by a naval mine. #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Remains to be Seen:' Hit by a truck. #'Concrete Solution:' Dies when a bridge collapses. #'Snow Place to Go:' Is eaten by an orca (though orcas don't eat humans they will eat and attack some animals). #'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow:' Dies in a truck explosion. #'Happy New Year:' Is crushed by Lumpy's van. #'Sea of Love:' Drowns in the ocean. Lifty #'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: Is eaten by a shark. In real life, sharks usually only eat fish, but they could eat other animals excluding humans. #Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Remains to be Seen: Is hit by a truck. #Kringle Feast: Is killed in an explosion caused by a gas leak. #Don't Yank My Chain:' Is hit by a train. #'Easy For You to Sleigh:' Shredded by a street sweeper. #'Sea What I Found:' Drowns in the sea. Shifty #'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: Is eaten by a shark. #Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Remains to be Seen: Is hit by a truck. #Kringle Feast: Is killed in an explosion caused by a gas leak. #Don't Yank My Chain:' Is hit by a train. #'Sea What I Found:' Is covered in molten gold after it all melts from the intense heat of an underwater volcano. #'Swelter Skelter:' Is stabbed in the eye by an icicle. Mime #'Happy Trails Pt. 1:' Chokes on a peanut. He actually makes vocal sounds when choking, unlike his other deaths. #'Out of Sight, Out of Mime:' Is accidentally decapitated by Lumpy's scythe. #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Remains to be Seen: Is hit by a truck. #Doggone It:' Gets his head run over by a car. #'Home Is Where the Hurt Is:' Falls down a flight of stairs, breaking his bones and limbs. #'Wingin' It:' Is run over by an airplane's wheel. #'See You Later, Elevator:' Gets his head chopped in half by Lumpy's ax. Cro-Marmot #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Concrete Solution:' Dies when a bridge collapses. Flippy/Fliqpy #'Remains to be Seen' Kills himself by ramming his truck into a tree. #'Class Act:' Dies in a school explosion. #'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow:' Shredded by the tail rotor of a helicopter along with Cuddles. While there has never been a death caused by a helicopter tail, it could happen. #'Autopsy Turvy and Without a Hitch:' Is run over by trucks. #'A Vicious Cycle:' Is struck by lightning and disintegrates into ashes. Splendid #'Class Act:''' Dies in a school explosion. Category:Death Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:JPG